A New Beginning
by gnehsgnolp
Summary: "I'm different. You're different and I can't stop thinking about you. It drives me bloody insane! You drive me bloody insane!" Draco loved her. He loved her and he knew that somewhere in those light brown eyes, she loved him too.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning: _Chapter 1: The Start_**

 _ **Note from the Author (me), I don't own Harry Potter and I absolutely adore Rowling and her work. However, after doing my own fan reading, I drew a lot of inspiration from previous 'dramione' fan fictions I have read in the past and wished that some stuff was done and written a little differently. Thus, I give you my take on a dramione relationship. I will not go as far as to credit only myself for this story because I got many of my ideas from**_ redhead414 _**and her stories as well as**_ Simply Irresistible - bookworm1993. **_So check out their stories too, if you haven't already._**

Hermione sighed as she emptied the contents of the brown cardboard box, carefully placing each item in their designated place. She always hated unpacking and typically used magic to do but today she was tired and distracted. It had been five years since the war, five years since her break-up with Ron and five years since she had been back in the London.

Hermione walked over to the balcony window of her living room and opened both of the white, glass panel doors. She took in her view of London and smiled. She was comfortable in France, in fact she loved it but she knew that there was a part of her missing, the part that was home. She was worried and a bit apprehensive about moving back. She knew that things would feel different this time, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to adjust. As she took in the view, her heart clenched. She missed it. The sounds, smell, and feel of the crisp London air, this was home. Home was London, magic, Harry, Hogwarts, Ron, her parents, and friends. Two of which were no longer the same home they use to be.

After oblivating her parents, Hermione knew she could never go back to them the way it used to be. She was no longer Hermione Granger, their daughter. Instead, she was a patient that saw Mr. and Mrs. Wendell and Monica Wilkens twice a year in Australia for her dental check-ups. Ron, was another story. They grew a part. She was mourning her losses, figuring out herself and her life and Ron had his own agenda. He was caught-up in the fame of being a part of the golden trio and auror training had taken all of his focus. He couldn't understand Hermione's phase and in the end, they went their separate ways. She could still remember the day left and London brought back all the memories.

" _Ron, I am leaving." She looked at him with confidence. She had received a letter two weeks earlier, from a philosopher collecting and interpreting runes and ancient artifacts. With the war over, and the wizarding world in its last stages of repair, he had invited Hermione to help him with his interpretations at a museum in France._

" _We talked about this already Hermione," Ron spat angrily, "I'm not going. I am already so far with my training here! A transfer to France would erase all of my work."_

" _I know," she replied softly, "that's why I didn't say we."_

 _Ron looked at her, bewildered by her response and clenched his fists. She always did what she pleased. "I shouldn't be surprised. This is just like the time you stayed with Harry."_

" _Ron, that was different and you know it! I…. I just need to get away and have time to grow from everything. I'm sad. I feel alone! I feel like there is nothing left for me and you, you are doing so well even without me. I need to start doing things for myself."_

 _Ron picked up his things, walked to the door and opened it. Before stepping out of their apartment, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Do as you please, but we are done. I can't do this anymore," and with that, he was gone._

 _She blinked back her own tears and sank down to the floor. She never expected him to agree with her, nor to continue a relationship. However, she never thought it feel so cold. She never thought he would be so cold._

A lump formed in her throat as she thought back. _Home_ , she thought, it was bittersweet. _Thump, thump!_ "Mione, I now you are in there, open-up!" She smiled as she recognized the voice. She opened the door and an overly excited Harry Potter enveloped her in a great big hug. Harry looked around the apartment, after releasing her. "Wow, it's quite a big place isn't it?"

"Yes, and I absolutely love it," she replied curtly. She was proud of her find. She had been searching for a nice place to stay for nearly two months, convinced she would have to move into a hotel. To her delight, she had accidentally stumbled upon an old colleague at the museum while collecting her things. Her friend was moving out of her apartment and was also delighted to hear that Hermione was willing to take over her lease.

The apartment complex was just a little ways away from the leaky caldron, and 12 grimmauld place, where Harry was staying and it was beautiful. It was surrounded by gardens and tall metal gates that lined the outskirts of the complex. It included a nice indoor pool and gym for its tenants and even had a small little café and market. Her apartment was on the top floor of the complex, being that is was fairly large. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full kitchen, a small study and dining area and a very large living space. The apartment had tall ceilings white cream walls, and smooth wooden floors, with the exception of the bathroom and kitchen that had white, stone tile floors instead.

"Well, it suits you. I can see that you have been busy, you are already almost done unpacking," Harry observed, "you know you really could have waited for me to finish-up at the Ministry and I would have helped you."

She shook her head in reply, "you know how impatient I am."

"Yes I do, which is why I came here first." Harry looked nervously at her. "Ginny, James and a recently close friend of mine are coming over. They are bringing dinner, too. I figured that you would probably be hungry after your trip over and I know you are impatient so I figured you would be unpacking and I also know that you like everything to be a certain way so I figured you wouldn't be done and that's why I thought to have them bring dinner over and plates. I told them to bring plates because I didn't know if you would be done unpacking your utensils and such."

Hermione stopped his babbling with a laugh "What is wrong with you?! Relax. I am so glad you thought of dinner because I have gotten so caught-up in unpacking and moving in that I completely forgot to plan anything for dinner."

"And Tea," Harry said, still a bit fidgety. "I told my friend to bring tea."

Hermione eyed him. She was bemused by his behavior but also skeptic. "Well, lovely. Does this friend of yours have a name?"

Harry looked away from her, gazing at all the pictures and art she had around her living room. "Yes, indeed he does."

Hermione was now a bit worried. "Harry James Potter, that friend's name had better not be Ronald. I told you I wasn't yet ready to face him."

Harry laughed. "No, I am not asking to be cursed!" Though he wasn't sure how she would take to playing nice with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione eyed the nervous Harry. "Is he someone that I know?"

"Yes, and we have gotten very, very close, practically a new best friend," Harry swallowed. "He went to Hogwarts with us."

Hermione eased-up and went to make tea. "Oh, well if it is Neville, I am quite pleased. I've heard he is doing quite well for himself at Hogwarts. With Professor McGonagall as the new Headmaster, Neville is now the new head of Gryffindor. I had wanted to sit and talk with him at some point after settling down here, anyway."

Harry walked over and sat down that the kitchen table, watching as Hermione set out glasses for tea. "I see, you had already unpacked your kitchen things. I suppose asking Draco to bring tea was pointless." Harry gulped, shocked at his own mistake. "Hermione, before you say anything, you should know -"

"DRACO MALFOY?!" She interrupted him, her eyes filled with bewilderment. "You cannot be serious! He was a death eater. Harry. He helped Voldemort kill our friends. He tormented me, us in Hogwarts. He is, is a spoiled, evil, little, rodent of a prat! He -"

"Was just a child, Hermione. We all were." Harry's eyes softened. "He has changed. He is different now and he wants to be better. He wants to help people."

"And how exactly did this, friendship start?" She spat out the last words in disgust.

Harry sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Well I was injured after an auror mission, and my healer at St. Mungos happened to be Draco. We had lunch after and ever since then, he has astounded me with his transformation and earned my trust. He really is quite brilliant you know."

Hermione glowered. "And he being a healer is supposed to make me think differently of him? Does he only heal pure bloods or do they require him to dirty his hands with the blood like mine?"

"Enough Hermione!" Harry shouted, nearly off his chair. "I knew this would be hard for you but you of all people should know that prejudice has change. Draco studied hard in both the wizarding world and the muggle world in order to be the head healer at St. Mungos. He has worked hard and is still trying to earn back people's trust. Even Kingsley trusts him."

She was surprised and anyone would be. Draco Malfoy going to a muggle University to study medicine and on top of that earning the trust of the new minister of magic! She thought she was hallucinating. "How, how did he get out of Azkaban?"

After a year in Azkaban, the year you left, Kingsley order a pardon for Draco and his mother. I advocated the release of Narcissa Malfoy after I talked to her. She saved my life and only wanted to protect Draco. However, Draco was released on behalf of Professors Severus Snape and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Draco never really did anything during the war. He didn't kill anyone and the only wrong he did was follow orders out of fear and let in death eater at Hogwarts."

"And Lucius? Did they let him out as well?"

Harry looked a bit solemn. He knew that Draco resented his father but he also knew what it was like to be without one and he felt for Draco. "Lucius was reported dead. He was caught in a fire and Aurors reported the body."

They looked at each other a bit and Hermione knew that she had lost. Draco was a part of Harry's' life, and Harry a part of hers. It was clear that she would have to learn to forgive.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump, Rattle_ "Aunt Mione! Open this door immediately! I'm hungry and mummy refuses to let me have a bite," James yelled in angst.

"James Sirius Potter! You should not shout so much and don't you dare run down that hall!" Ginny scolded James, her hands full.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked to the door and let in their friends and family. Hermione hugged Ginny and looked to her swollen belly.

"Oh, I see you have been busy!" Hermione looked mischievously at Harry, whom only gave a sheepish smile. "How far long are you?"

Ginny laughed and handed the bags of take-out Italian food to Harry, instructing him to set the table. "Only 3 months, and I am already tired of it."

Draco walked in afterwards, one hand carrying a bottle of wine, and the other holding a sideways, squirming James. "I got him Gin. The little bugger has been practicing his running I can see. But I am still faster." He winked down at James while he squirmed and James replied cheekily sticking out his tongue, making a face.

"Aunt Mione!" James face lit up immediately after he saw her. Draco let him go and he ran to his Aunt, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much!" He looked up at her, "I've gotten bigger haven't I? I am almost as tall as Teddy now! I am up to his shoulder blades."

Hermione smiled and hugged him back. Indeed he was bigger than she had remembered. Last Christmas, Harry and Ginny brought James with them to visit her in France and he was 2 inches smaller than he was now. It was then that Harry convinced her to move back to London. She looked over at Harry and Ginny who were now in the kitchen, chatting furiously amongst each other, smiling and laughing, and picked up James.

"You have a lovely home. Have you finished unpacking it all yet?" Malfoy asked. He looked a bit uneasy and Hermione could see that he was different. His features had softened. He was tall as usual, but his posture was more relaxed than it had been before. His eyes no longer scowled and his mouth in a genuine smile. He didn't have his hair gelled back like she remembered,and he wore simple jeans and a plain white button-up shirt, un tucked, with his sleeves rolled-up. He was different and he clearly looked the part.

She sighed and remembered Harry's words and expression. "Almost." She said softly, James looked at the two of them questionably. There was a tension between them that he could sensed but could not explain. "Please make yourself at home." She gave him an awkward smile and gestured him to make his way to the kitchen for dinner.

"Do you not like uncle Draco" James asked Hermione as they sat down.

She looked at him in surprise. _Uncle Draco_ she thought. She could not believe just how close Draco and Harry really were, and Ginny too.

"I don't know why you wouldn't like him. Uncle Draco lives in a really nice house and he has a room for me for our sleepovers. Uncle Draco is fun. He has a room for Mummy and Daddy too and Aunt Cissa stays in it sometimes when she stays with him (referring to Draco's guest room)," James adamantly explained, his mouth full of food. "He has another room too full of junk and boxes. I bet if you are nice to him he can make a room for you too."

"Oh, you don't live at the manor?" Hermione looked over to Draco.

"No, Mother and I had it torn down and rebuilt after we settled back in. It is smaller now and we sold most of the land to make way for new homes and buildings that needed a space." Malfoy smiled. "Mother lives there now but I decided to make something of my own. So I moved and I live just a couple blocks away from St. Mungos now. You will have come by some time."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. "In fact, why don't we all have dinner there tomorrow night? We, could go after our shopping trip, and Harry and James can meet us over there."

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Draco looked over to Harry, whom nodded.

"Then it's settled. You don't have anything to do tomorrow after our shopping trip right Mione?"

"No" Hermione replied but her head was spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning: Chapter 2: Just a dash of lemon pepper**

 _ **Note from the Author (me): Thanks for continuing to read my story! It's my first time writing one like this so please give me feedback, ask questions (now that you have gotten this far) and let me know how you like my story. Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and I absolutely adore Rowling and her work. However, after doing my own fan reading, I drew a lot of inspiration from previous 'dramione' fan fictions I have read in the past and wished that some stuff was done and written a little differently. Thus, I give you my take on a dramione relationship. I will not go as far as to credit only myself for this story because I got many of my ideas from**_ redhead414 _**and her stories as well as**_ Simply Irresistible - bookworm1993. **_So check out their stories too, if you haven't already._**

 _Ring Ring Ring!_ Draco awoke from his sleep and pushed the off button on the alarm clock next to him. He stared at the ceiling. _Hermione Granger_ he thought and he laughed to himself. Being friends with Harry had been one thing but he would have deemed himself insane if he thought that Hermione Granger would ever accept him. Harry and Ginny talked about her a lot and James absolutely adored her. He knew that she had grown since their days at Hogwarts but he never imagined just how much. It was only after seeing and conversing with her, did he see her growth. She was calmer than before, still as smart as a whip, and fiery but she was at peace. She was still petite and very much smaller than him but her features had grown. Her slim figure was now more toned and her hair more tamed. She was pretty. Something he had never noticed before.

"What are you thinking, Draco. You don't even know her." He muttered to himself as he got out of bed. Harry and James were waiting for him at the park and he was in charge of sandwiches.

After his shower, he changed into some running clothes and went down stairs to his kitchen. Draco's home was what one would describe as sleek. He had a four bedroom, two story townhouse with dark, hardwood floors and white walls. Unlike Hermione's home, done in pastels and golds, vintage style, Draco's home was accented in Grays, whites, and various shades of blue. Draco grabbed a small cooler from his closet and started filling it with juice boxes, and snacks that he kept for James. He made some sandwiches, carefully hiding some peppers in Harry's and headed for the park.

* * *

On the other side of London, sat a very tired Hermione Granger, wearing rugged pajamas, holding a large cup of coffee with a fat fluffy cat in her lap. She was reading old News Papers and magazines trying to figure out everything she missed while she was away. This only fed her irritation and migraine. Ronald Weasley was plastered on the cover of multiple gossip magazines, a different girl on his arm in every issue. He had become quite the playboy over the years. As for the newspapers, multiple stories were printed about the "newly reformed death-eater's" good deeds. Home was a mess. Everything that Hermione knew had changed.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump!_ "Mione, are you ready yet?"

Hermione got up and opened the door for Ginny. "Not even close. I have so many questions."

Ginny looked at Hermione's coffee table and sighed. "If you read those, it will only make you explode."

"Please" was all Hermione needed to say and Ginny knew what she was asking.

"Alright, fine, but I want to go look at baby clothes at the very least. Let's talk," and with that, Ginny sat down on the couch and wrapped a nearby throw blanket over her lap.

"Let's start with these," Hermione grabbed the stack of gossip magazines with pictures of "the bachelor" Ronald Weasley, on the covers.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny grumbled. "After you left…. Well how do I put this exactly? Let me start with this, no one approves of Ron's behavior. We love him but we didn't approve his behavior before and we don't approve of it now. With that said, after you left, Ron quit being an auror. He finished out his training, invested his money, and then left to travel. Now he parades around like a spoiled prat telling old stories and showing off. He's become a real Gilderoy Lockhart and a pain in my side."

Hermione couldn't stop looking at all the women he was with. She wasn't jealous or angry but a part of her still felt sad. A part of her still felt guilty for leaving. "So, these women?"

"Are just play things to him. Honestly, don't fret over that one, one bit. It isn't worth it" Ginny could see the ears running in Hermione's head. "I said don't fret!"

Hermione lost her train of thought, startled

Ginny giggled mischievously, picked up a newspaper and showed Hermione the picture of Draco Malfoy, walking into St. Mungos. "Let's talk about this hunk"

Hermione groaned.

"Oh come on Hermione! You have to admit, he looks good."

"Gin, I will admit that he looks different."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's denial. "He was a prat as a kid but even at Hogwarts, he looked good. He just had a terrible personality."

Hermione stared at Ginny in disgust. "Draco Malfoy did not look good in Hogwarts. He looked like a spoiled little rodent that relied on his money and father to get whatever he wanted.

Ginny smiled at her friend's frustration and softened. "Look, I know Harry has talked to you but you, of all people, should know that I would never be caught in the same room as Draco if he wasn't different."

Hermione didn't say anything. Ginny was right. "He rolls his sleeve wrong."

Ginny laughed at her stubborn friend. "Alright then, anything else?"

"How is George?"

Ginny looked a bit solemn at that question. "George is better. He was a little bit rough at first and then when you left, everyone was sad and I think he just let everything get to him. Now that he has opened the joke shop back up, he seems a lot happier and I believe he is seeing Angelina Johnson."

Hermione smiled at the thought of George being happy. When she left, George was the worst out of everyone. Suffering the loss of Fred was the hardest on him. "And your parents?"

"Crazy as ever. Ever since mum found out that I was pregnant again, she won't leave me alone. She calls at least twice a day to make sure I am okay." Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought. "She is such a worry wort."

"And your dad?"

"Oh, my father is the same as always. He is excited to see you though, he has gotten into some more muggle contraptions and I think he missed your input."

Hermione smiled at the thought of quirky Mr. Weasley tinkering with little things like rubber bath ducks and leaf blowers.

"Oh and I forgot," Ginny added, "My mother invited you to Sunday brunch."

Hermione missed the Weasley's Sunday brunch. It had been a long time since she had Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the thought made her hungry. "I don't mind I suppose."

"Good because I already told them that you would be joining and don't worry about Ronald. He is in Peru right now. So, he won't be joining." Ginny got up off the couch and extended her hand to Hermione. "Now, let's get lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

"No Fair!" James shouted. "You have longer legs than I do Uncle Draco. That's why you always win. I bet if it weren't for you being taller than me, you would be a slow poke."

Draco laughed, picked up the little bugger and put him on his shoulders. "Don't pout James, it's all about speed and focus. You just need to practice more."

Meanwhile, Harry finally reached the corner of the park where Draco stood with little James on his shoulders. "Merlin, you two are too fast. I can barely keep up." Harry grabbed the water bottle from Draco's cooler and tried to catch his breath.

"Come on, Harry. You're an Auror, I am sure you do more rigorous things than this."

"Yes, Draco but cardio running is not always something we have to do. I'm just a bit rusty."

"I bet I could beat dad in a race," James chimed in with a giggle and Draco took out the sandwiches.

After finding a good bench to sit at, the three of them unwrapped their sandwiches and began to dig in. Draco stopped James for a second and they quietly watched Harry take the first bite of his.

"What? Why are you both looking at me?" Harry looked at the two questioningly.

"Nothing" they said at the same time and Harry took another bite of his sandwich, still looking at the two, his eyes interrogating.

Draco looked away from Harry. _I must not have put enough peppers in it,_ he thought as he took a big bite of his own sandwich. His face turned red immediately. He could feel the heat radiating off his tongue, the peppers burning the back of his throat as he tried to swallow.

"Holy Merlin!" Draco shouted and James spit out his juice and laughed wildly.

Harry looking at the two of them, confused. "What is going on?"

"I dared Uncle Draco to put pepper's in your sandwich, daddy." James explained. "But I guess Uncle Draco didn't pay attention to which sandwich he put them in and he ate it instead!"

* * *

"I will have the turkey, croissant sandwich and fries please." Hermione loved the food at the café of her apartment complex. Ginny ordered the same but added 4 cookies to her order.

"What? I'm pregnant." Ginny stood in a defensive stance, her hands on her hips.

Hermione laughed at her friend. "I didn't say anything!"

They sat outside in the garden area of the café to enjoy their lunch.

"So," Hermione began. "Do you and Harry get a lot of letters from people? Any trouble from the paparazzi lately?"

Ginny grumbled a bit. "All the time. So he is the 'chosen one.' So what?! He and I are still human and you would think that people would respect that but they most certainly do not."

"They don't bother James do they?" Hermione asked, taking a fry.

"They had better not!" Ginny took a bite into her sandwich and explained to Hermione about her talk with the minister of magic. Ginny was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Draco's house, James was already napping, exhausted from all of his park activities. Harry put James in the bed Draco had for him and tucked him in. Meanwhile, Draco began to take ingredients out of his fridge to prepare dinner.

"What can I help with?" Harry asked, looking at the random pile of ingredients that Draco had set out. "What are you making?"

"You don't cook, Harry. In fact, don't touch anything." Draco shuddered at the memory of Harry's burned steaks and Ginny's broken oven. "I can't decide what to make but I think Ginny said she has been craving roast chicken."

 _Buzzzz Buzzzz Buzzz_ The doorbell rang and Harry went to welcome his wife. "How you feeling? Did the two of you have fun shopping?"

"I'm fine, we didn't end up shopping for very long so I wasn't walking too much." Ginny handed Harry a bag full of baby clothes and kissed his cheek. "I did order a new crib though. I had it delivered to the house."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Hermione. "Draco is making your favorite, oven roasted chicken."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of Draco Malfoy making dinner for her, even if it was her favorite. She could just imagine the potions he could add into her meal.

Harry seemed to read her mind and put a hand on her shoulders. "It's alright, Mione. Draco is a wonderful cook. He has cooked for us loads of time and he's even taken a couple of cooking classes."

Hermione nodded and headed to the kitchen to greet the chief. She looked at the table full of ingredients and looked at Draco skeptically. "Looks like you have a handful. Can I help?"

Ginny shuffled through all the food, found an apple and bit into it. "Yes, let us know what we can do. What are you doing with eggplants and apples?"

Draco laughed at Ginny's skeptical look. "I know how to cook. Just trust me. Hermione, I could use a hand with these vegetables. I just need them diced-up. As for you Gin, I need you to warm up my couch and give my tele some attention."

Ginny made a face at Draco. "I still cook at home you know. Being pregnant doesn't make me impaired. I've been pregnant before."

Draco laughed. "I know but you shouldn't have to cook when you are here. I can do that and you and Harry can spend a moment together in peace."

Draco began to season the chicken, stuffing the vegetables on the inside as he went. He normally added chopped onions, potatoes, carrots, celery, and asparagus to the roast but this time he could see bit of zucchini in it as well. "What the bloody hell?"

"It's zucchini. It brings out the flavor of the other vegetables." Hermione spoke in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I know what zucchini looks like." His words were a bit icy, peeved at her addition to his well versed recipe but it was too late to fix it now.

Hermione began to slice the eggplants and apples for the quinoa salad, glancing over at Draco every now and then to make sure he did things right. "Stop!"

Draco stopped abruptly. "What happened?! Did you cut yourself?"

"No!" she shouted and she yanked the lemon pepper herb out of Draco's hand. "You are going to end-up putting too much." She scooted him over, handed him the vegetable knife, picked-up the garlic powder and began to season the chicken.

"I don't know who you think you are but you do realize that I make this all the time and everyone, including the minister of magic enjoys my recipe?" Draco scowled.

"And you realize that I studied cooking in France for four years? I think I know taste a little better than you." Hermione smirked as Draco moved to the finish cutting the eggplants and apples. She had won.

Hermione had just started coating the chicken in paprika when suddenly, an apple core hit the top of her head. "Draco Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, le mademoiselle chief?" He said sarcastically, throwing an eggplant end at her.

"You!" Hermione took the paprika powder in her hands threw it in Draco's face. "Hmmm, the red really brightens your eyes." She smiled innocently and went back to seasoning the chicken. When a splash of flour hit her face.

"I thought I lighten your complexion a bit, make you a little bit more fair." Draco laughed loudly as Hermione grabbed as many seasonings as she could and began to throw them at Draco. It became a war.

"Mummy! Can I play too?" James asked, tugging on Ginny's shirt as she and Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching seasonings unfold.

"You know, it is against the law to eat other wizards, Hermione?" Harry said, interrupting Hermione before she dumped an entire bag of flour on Draco.

"And you added too much salt, Draco. It unbalances the vinegar." Ginny laughed loudly, barely being able to speak.

Draco smiled at Hermione, and brushed away some salty, flour stained hair from her face. Hermione swallowed and looked into Draco's eyes. Something in her tingled and frightened her. "I'm not cleaning this mess."

Draco laughed at her sudden confession. "Gin?" He asked, never taking his eyes off Hermione. "Would you show this French chief to the guest room for a shower? And help her to some new clothes?"

Ginny watched intently at the two and refused. "Draco, why don't I take over? It seems like everything is already done, you just need to put the chicken in the oven and make the salad. Harry and James can help clean-up. Besides, it's your house and you need a shower yourself."

"Awww, why do I have to clean Uncle Draco and Aunt Mione's mess? I didn't even get to help make it," James whinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Harry went to grab a broom from the closet and Ginny giggled, taking little James' hand and turning on some fun music to cook and clean to.

Draco did not dare to defy a pregnant Ginny Potter and went to show Hermione the way.

"There are towels in the linen closet and some bath things in the bathroom drawer on the left. It's just some generic soaps and shampoos that my mother uses." Draco watched as she stripped of her cardigan. Leaving only a plain white T-shirt to the visible eye. "Right then. I will leave you to it."

He got into his own shower and closed his eyes as the water hit is face. He thought of her, her scowl, her smile, her laugh, the lines of her face, the way the florescent kitchen lights lined the golden brown of her eyes, the soft curves of her body exposed from her thin white T-shirt, and her wild hair covered in salts. He laughed and ran his fingers over his face and hair. He liked her. "Merlin, help me."

"Hermione, get a hold of yourself. He is Draco Malfoy for Pete's sake," she said to herself in panic across the hall in her own shower. She could not believe her behavior. She flirted and even bated her eyes a little. For a moment, amidst all lemon pepper and sugar, she thought of him. She thought of his lips, of his muscular arms, the cool of his voice and his touch. It was brief but it surprised her. Just that action of sweeping away the hair in her face, it was unexpected. He was gentle, and more so than Ron was ever. "This cannot be happening. You do not like Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3: Friends**_

 _ **Note from the Author (me): Thanks for continuing to read my story! It's my first time writing one like this so please give me feedback, ask questions (now that you have gotten this far) and let me know how you like my story. Read and Review! Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and I absolutely adore Rowling and her work. However, after doing my own fan reading, I drew a lot of inspiration from previous 'dramione' fan fictions I have read in the past and wished that some stuff was done and written a little differently. Thus, I give you my take on a dramione relationship. I will not go as far as to credit only myself for this story because I got many of my ideas from**_ redhead414 _**and her stories as well as**_ Simply Irresistible - bookworm1993. **_So check out their stories too, if you haven't already._**

* * *

Hermione walked downstairs after, drying and braiding her hair. She didn't have any of her hair products, so to contain the frizz, she put her hair into braided twist. She could smell the roasted chicken and she arrived in the dinning room to find the dinner table set, and Draco and Ginny chatting quietly while Harry attempted to calm the impatient and hungry James.

"Sorry, did I make all of you, wait long?" Hermione asked. She playfully winked at James while he drummed his fingers on the table and glared at her.

"It's alright, Auntie 'Mione. You did takes too long but I am only upset daddy wouldn't let me test the cake." James pouted and crossed his arms, not making eye contact with any of the adults.

Hermione took a seat next to James, across from Draco, and giggled at her god son. Draco cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at her. "I trust you found the guest shower accommodating?" He asked. She merely nodded and thanked him. Dinner went on that way, everyone giggling at James' comments while chatting among each other. Hermione and Draco didn't speak a word to each other the rest of dinner, only stolen glances in curiosity. After consuming as much raspberry creme cake as he could, James sat down on the couch, curled up to Harry's side and watched intently as the tiger stalked her pray, on the tele. Meanwhile, Ginny sat in the dinning room, watching Hermione and Draco clear the table and tidy the kitchen.

"You know," Draco said, "you could just sit down with Ginny if you want. I can finish the rest of the cleaning."

"No." Hermione said firmly. "I insist on helping, I made such a mess earlier and I didn't help clean it up. The least I can do is help clear and wash a few dishes."

Draco smiled and shook his head as he watched her wipe down the tables and package the leftover food to store.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a tapping sound on her window. A large, grey bird with shiny, slick feathers sat upon her window sill with a letter in its beak. Hermione smiled at the sight of such a beautiful bird and fetched a treat from the drawer of her bedside table before opening the window to let her visitor enter.

"Why hello there," she said as she gingerly pet the bird, "and to whom do you belong?"

She took the letter from the birds mouth and replaced it with the treat.

 _Hermione,_

 _I wanted to apologize for last nights "event." I wanted to be your friend, not start a row with you over seasonings. I have some free time this morning and I was hoping you would let me make it up to you with lunch this afternoon. Before you immediately disagree, I would just like ask you to give our friendship a chance, if not for our own sake, for the three people we both care for very much, the Potters._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S I know the guilt trip is a low blow but I am desperately trying._

Hermione thought for a while before replying back. Thinking about Harry, Ginny and James made it hard for her to decline. She had witnessed how very close they had become and she felt a pang of guilt for not being very open minded. She grabbed some parchment from her bedside drawer and scrawled a quick reply. She decided she would meet him after shopping this morning.

"Take this to Malfoy please," she handed the bird the letter and pet it on the head one last time before it flew away.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of his medical book, finishing up his breakfast and morning coffee when his owl, Eve, flew in and perched on the top of chair beside him. He smiled at the sight of letter in her beak and pet her as he grasped it in his hand. She had replied quicker than he had anticipated.

 _Draco,_

 _You were correct, I did not appreciate the guilt trip at all. None the less, I will be in doing some shopping this morning, so why don't we meet at the cafe near Diagon Alley at 12:30. I heard it just opened and I have been looking forward to trying it out. I will see you then._

 _Hermione_

 _P.S You have a very lovely owl. Wherever did you find her? I was thinking I should get one myself._

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Hermione again. He was determined to make up for the previous night and was confident they could form a friendship, _maybe more..._

The sound of someone flooing into his living room interrupted his thoughts and he went to see who had gotten past his wards. There in his fireplace stood a tall, well-built but lean, dark haired man in an un-tucked dress-shirt and slacks.

"Geeezzz Draco, I had been trying to call you for the past ten minutes. I was worried some unlucky girl had finally hexed you." Theodore Nott, Draco's best friend walked out of the fire place and sat down on Draco's couch, his green eyes curiously inspecting his friends behavior. "What is the matter with you? How did it go last night with Granger?"

Draco sighed and sat down beside Theo, racking a hand through hair and throwing his head back. "It was surreal. She drives me bloody insane and I all do is think about her. We are having lunch this afternoon."

Theo laughed at his flustered friend. "So your boyish crush has finally resurfaced has it?"

"Boyish cush?" Draco looked at his friend with shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Theo laughed even harder this time. "Come on Draco! You can't possibly tell me you didn't realize your own feelings her the girl you tormented. It was clear as day that you admired her."

Draco shook any thoughts that could possibly have about the matter and punched his friend in his side. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh right, I knowledge to impress a certain lady and you are the book expert."

* * *

Draco walked into the cafe to Hermione sitting at far table in the corner of the cafe sipping coffee while writing and highlighting in her planner. He smirked and made his way to the seat across from her. "Busy Day?"

"You've no idea, I have so much to prepare for tomorrow. I have barely even made progress on all the files the minister gave me to look at for the meeting, not to mention I haven't even gotten settled here yet. So, I still have things to unpack and organize at home and people to get in touch with to know that I am here. Plus there is the moving "into my new office" thing and I have to appoint a personal secretary. The move was so quick and I feel a bit overwhelmed." Hermione abruptly stopped and looked up at the other person seated across from her. She had spoken without looking up at Draco and felt embarrassed by her babbling. "Sorry," she apologized "I just said all of that at one time. You haven't even ordered coffee yet."

Draco laughed, "It's alright, I don't mind. I was more worried that you had forgotten to breathe."

"Oh Draco, it's nice to see you here." the waitress said as she approached the table. "I was meaning to stop by St. Mungo's to see you. You haven't called and I was getting worried.

Draco shifted awkwardly in his seat and Hermione noticed. "Sorry, Malinda, I have been a busy lately and I just haven't had the time. I promise, however that as soon as tomorrow comes I will call you."

Malinda smiled and took Draco's order.

"Popular are we?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"No, not really," Draco let out an awkward laugh. "Malinda is a patient of mine is all. I have been meaning to call her about her last visit."

"That sounds interesting. What was it about?" Hermione asked, feigning interest in something on her planner.

"Patient- doctor confidentiality, Miss Granger, I am afraid I cannot indulge you. However," he said with a smirk. "I am fervently interested in all the planning that seems to be causing you some anxiety."

Their food and Draco's coffee arrived and Hermione began to explain her ordeal. "Well, to start off, my work was finishing up in France and right around the same time Harry and kept begging me to come back to London. I had been using my work as an excuse, as I had gotten some other work offers at the French Ministry. Well, Kingsley sent me an owl to meet him, saying he was on business in France. I agreed and it turns out his business was to offer me a job, as a department head of international relations. My first assignment, the Triwizard Tournament."

Draco nearly choked on his coffee. "That's amazing! A department head already and you are planning the Triwizard tournament. isn't it a bit short notice for that?"

"Tell me about it... and given everything that has happened, I didn't think it was a very good idea but Kingsley is certain that doing it now would help people move on and realize that we're in safer times. He had put it off after the war happened and so, he really wants to see it move forward," Hermione shrugged.

"It is a week into August. You have less than a month to plan this thing." Draco looked at her, the anxiety clear on her face.

"I know. I am supposed to have a team already and according to Kingsley, they just need some good leadership, planning and structure. So far they have already decided to hold the tournament in Hogwarts again. I guess they hope it will kind of rewrite what happened last time." She explained, "And they took my advice and expanded the tournament to include some of the other wizarding schools around the world. We've already gotten Ilvermorny and I am trying to see if we can get anymore."

"But what about the tasks and restrictions? Are they going to be the same?" Draco asked.

"No. According to Kingsley the team has already agreed and planned on a first task. So all we have to do is get a second one going by the day of the first task and a clue. As for restrictions, I want to see if we can possibly enforce more and have some more personal during the tournament to help make it safer. That is my biggest priority right now." Hermione spoke with so much determination and enthusiasm that it made Draco smile.

"Well you know, I have some connections to the ministry in Japan. If you were interested, I could call in a favor and see if I could get you a meeting with the headmaster at Mahoutokoro." Draco said, the delight in Hermione's face as she thanked him made his stomach flutter.

"Anyway, enough with me, anything interesting for you?" Hermione asked

"Not really at work. I have been doing more research in trying to figure out what exactly causes squibs and what we can do to lessen the risks, as well as various potion studies to help cure various diseases and issues. Oh, and Teddy has his last quidditch game coming up, so I am in charge of helping Ginny with the party."

"Awwww Teddy," Hermione smiled, "I have missed him so much. I haven't seen him since Christmas. How is he?" Hermione wondered how much he had grown after seeing how big James was.

"He's a little bugger." Draco laughed at the thought, "He is such a prankster and so curious too. He was so excited when Ginny and Harry agreed to let him play on the childrens quidditch team. He is so good and he only 7." Draco continued to talk about Teddy and Hermione could once again see the change in Draco. As he spoke it was clear that he held a lot of admiration and love for his cousin.

"This was nice," Hermione said, "I had a good time and I think we should do this again."

"That it was," Draco put money on the table and looked up at Hermione, "perhaps if you could spare an hour or two for lunch tomorrow, we could have lunch again around 12:30?"

Hermione giggled and nodded her head. "I'd like that very much. I'll owl you if anything comes up. And Draco, before you leave, I want to apologize for last night too. I was just as much to blame and I want to say that I think we can be friends. I mean, I want to be friends. But only if you want to be friends. I mean I know I didn't really give you a chance before, even though I said I would. But. Well the thing is. What I am trying to say is I am giving you a chance now. You have definitely changed and I want to trust you. Not just for Harry and Ginny but because I see it and I know you are trying and I can be difficult and-"

"Hermione," Draco stopped her babbling, smiling to himself, he held out his hand, "Friends." And she took it.


End file.
